


In Rapture

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: BioShock
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Violence, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: A short poem dedicated to everybody's favorite underwater city.





	

In Rapture

Under the ocean's crashing, dark-lit waves,  
a glowing city rots and decays.  
Of former glory with broke tile paves,  
now leading to where corpses lay.  
Lava flares where her furnace lies deep,  
and maint'nence fails so glass begins to crack.  
The voices resonate with secrets to keep  
and forgotten stem cells make bodies go whack.  
Tissues tremble as whales gape and groan  
while a short-wave radio cuts a wire.  
Drills break and rend the fragile bone  
and mol'tov cocktails strike the fire.  
Here we die in bondage and Rapture,  
wandering ghosts with ADAM to capture.

 

* * *

 

 

Note: I do not own Bioshock, just this poem. Also, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Best wishes,  
\- Ashen_Serpent


End file.
